Anything For A Sister
by rkoedgefan
Summary: How far will someone go to protect the one they love? Characters: Randy Orton & OC, Edge & Lita, Christian & Trish Stratus, Dave Batista. Note I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or Divas that are mentioned in this fic, I only own Deanna Copeland-Reso.
1. Sibling Fun

"Deanna what are you doing?" asked her brother Jay as he looked at her with a confused look on his face. "I'm trying to find my certain pair of pants for tonight." replied Deanna as she was throwing her clothes around the hotel room. 

"Are these it?" asked Adam as he held up a pair of red leather pants. "Yeah where were they?" asked Deanna as she walked over to her older brother. Adam smiled at his sister. "You asshole, you had them all this time didn't you?" asked Deanna as she grabbed her pants from Adam and slapped his arm at the same time.

"They were in my bag of clothes." replied Adam as he laughed. "Okay Adam if you say so Adam." said Deanna as she laughed. "Adam and I are going to leave for a bit while you get ready." said Jay as he walked towards the door with Adam. "Okay guys I'll see you later." said Deanna as she grabbed a top from the mess of clothes that were throwen around the room.

Deanna got dressed and did her hair then she started cleaning up her clothes, folding them up and placing them back into her bag. Deanna looked at the clock on the night stand beside her bed it read 2:30pm. "I should go and meet up with my brothers before they have a shit fit." said Deanna to herself as she sat on the bed to put on her shoes.

Deanna grabbed her coat and her purse and walked towards the door, as she opened the door, she saw her brother Adam standing there with his hand in a semi fist form as if he was about to knock on the door. "Adam what are you doing here again?" asked Deanna. "I was just coming to see if you were coming yet, since you like taking your sweet time with getting ready, you would be probably be late for your own wedding too." replied Adam as he laughed and put his hand down beside him.

"Adam shut up, I wasn't that long." said Deanna as she stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "Well, well, well look who decides to get dress and come with us." said Jay as he laughed, walking towards his brother and sister. "I'm glad you two dumbass Canucks find this humorous." said Deanna as she slapped both of her brothers upside their heads.

"Hey watch it." yelled Jay as he tried fixing his hair. "Give me a fucking break William Jason Reso, your hair is short so there is no way your hair is going to be messy, unlike Adam and I who have long hair." said Deanna as she stood with her hands on her hips lookingat her brother Jay and shook her head. "Dumbass Canucks?" asked Adam as he looked at his sister with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah what's up with that, you're a Canuck too." replied Jay as he looked at his sister too. "Yeah but at least I'm not a dumbass like you two." said Deanna as she laughed. "We beg the differ on that." said Adam and Jay both as they laughed. "Are we just going to keep throwing insults at one another or are we going?" asked Deanna. "We're going." replied Jay as he started to walk towards the elevators. "Come on Adam move your ass." said Deanna as she started to push her oldest brother towards the elevators.


	2. Meeting up with Randy

Adam, Jay and Deanna got into the elevator to head down to the lobby. "I still can't believe you called Adam and I dumbass Canucks." said Jay as he pushed the button for the lobby. "Oh get over it will you?" said Deanna as she shook her head at her brother. 

"You're such a pain in the ass." said Jay as he looked at his sister and laughed. "No you are Jay." said Deanna as she laughed. "You both are, now shut up." said Adam as he stood in front of the two siblings. "What are you doing Adam taking her side?" asked Jay sarcastically.

"No, I'm playing ref between the two of you doorknobs." replied Adam as he laughed at his sister's facial expression when he called her a doorknob. "That was rude Adam." said Deanna as she tried to hit her brother but missed. "You suck Dee." said Adam as he laughed when he moved out of the way again as she took another swing at him and missed.

"Oh yeah, take this." laughed Deanna as she put her brother Adam into a headlock. "Jay a little help would be nice." said Adam as he was trying to pry his sister off of him. "Let me think about it...nah" said Jay as he laughed because he was enjoying watching his older brother getting his ass kicked by their baby sister.

"What are you laughing about Jay?" asked Deanna as she let her brother Adam go. "You kicking Adam's ass." replied Jay. "She wasn't kicking my ass Jay." said Adam as he slapped Jay upside his head.

The elevator doors finally opened, indicating that the three finally made it to the hotel lobby. "Oh come on Adam admit it that she got you good." said Jay as he walked out of the elevator and into the lobby followed by Adam and then Deanna. "Why so you can stand there and make fun of me?" asked Adam who was thinking if he should or not to admit to it.

"No, I won't actually." replied Jay who was pretending to be honest and serious at the same time. "Liar." said Adam as he laughed. "Am not." said Jay. "Are too." laughed Adam. "Not." laughed Jay. "Oh for crying out loud will the pair of you's shut up already." laughed Deanna as she pushed by her two brothers.

"Hey Adam Randy's here." said Deanna as she walked towards Randy. Adam and Jay ran after Deanna so they could catch up to her. "Hey Randy how's going?" asked Deanna as she was making small talk with Randy while waiting for her two brothers. "You know same old stuff day in and day out." replied Randy as he laughed.

"Hey Randy." said Adam and Jay at the same time. "Hey guys." said Randy. "Deanna could you please get us a pop each?" asked Adam as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it over to her. "Fine what did you want?" asked Deanna.

"Whatever." replied Adam. "Jay?" asked Deanna. "Surprise me." replied Jay as he was busy doing up his laces on his shoes. "Randy did you want one?" asked Deanna. "Yeah sure, I would love one, Coke please." replied Randy as he was being polite since he noticed that her brothers were obviously doing this to pay her back for bugging them.

"Thank you Randy for being really polite and telling me what you wanted." said Deanna as she looked at Randy then left to go and get her brothers and Randy their pop.


	3. Amy Tells Deanna About Tomorrow

Deanna came back with the cans of pop for everyone. When Deanna gave Randy his can to him Amy walked up to her. "Amy, hey what are you doing here?" asked Deanna curiously. "I'm glad I found you Dee, I wanted to let you know that there is a photo shoot tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning." replied Amy. "Who's all in the photo shoot?" asked Deanna as she opened her can of Diet Pepsi. 

"There is a total of four divas, Terri, Trish, myself and you Dee." replied Amy as she took a sip of her bottled water that she got a few minutes before catching up with Deanna. "What kind of photo shoot is it?" asked Deanna. "It's lingerie photo shoot." replied Amy as she looked over at Adam who had a grin on his face. "I don't know Amy I don't think I can go through with it." said Deanna as she looked down at her feet.

"Yes you can sis, you can do it after all you're beautiful, very attractive that's why we never leave your side when we're out, plus you're one of the top WWE divas." said Adam who had to put his two cents in. "Terri, Trish Stratus, Lita and Skye, now that's one hell of a photo shoot that I wouldn't want to miss." said Randy as he laughed.

"You just remember this Randy, Skye is our baby sister." said Jay as he walked over to Deanna and wrapped an arm around her protectively. "Jay will you knock it off already, I think he's got the picture and plus I don't think he'll do anything anyways." said Deanna as she tried pushing her brother away from her.

"Do you have anything to wear tomorrow for the photo shoot?" asked Adam curiously. "No why?" asked Deanna. "Well if you want we can go shopping, you and Amy can go and do some shopping for the photo shoot and Randy, Jay and I can do some shopping of our own." replied Adam as he looked over at Amy and Deanna. "Fine let's go." said Amy as she grabbed Deanna by the arm and dragged her along outside.

When they were all outside they decided to go in Amy's SUV to go to the mall. All five WWE superstars walked over to where Amy's SUV was parked in the hotel parking lot. When they got to it, Amy unlocked the doors and everyone piled into the SUV, Amy started it up and put it in reverse and backed out of the parking spot then she put the vehicle into drive and took off out of the parking lot and onto the road so they could go shopping for things that were nedded.

Deanna sat in the front with Amy while the guys were sitting in the back talking about guy stuff. Deanna and Amy sat in the front quietly listening to the guys while they talked about absolutely nothing until Deanna got bored listening to them and turned on the radio instead.


	4. Shopping

When the five of them got to the mall, they all got out of Amy's SUV and walked towards the entrance to the mall. Adam, Jay and Randy walked in behind the two girls, they all stood looking around to see what store would be good to go to first. Amy and Deanna told the guys that they were going to go and look for a lingerie store while the guys figured out what they were going to do. 

Amy and Deanna found a lingerie store with no problems, the girls walked into the store and looked around to see if there was anything in there that they might like. "Deanna look at this outfit, this would be so cute on you." said Amy as she held up a black teddy with a matching garter. "Shut up Amy." said Deanna as she laughed. "Go try it on." said Amy as she handed Deanna the teddy and pushed her towards the change room.

Deanna came out of the change slowly to make sure that there wasn't anyone around except for Amy. "How does it look to you Amy?" asked Deanna as she was busy adjusting her underware under the teddy. "It looks okay I guess, turn around." said Amy. Deanna turned around so Amy could see the back of the outfit on her. "Maybe we'll put that one back on the rack." said Amy as she laughed.

Deanna walked back into the change room again and took off the teddy. Deanna walked out of the change room to see Randy standing beside Amy. "Didn't find anything you like yet?" asked Randy. "Not yet, I hope so though." replied Deanna as she walked over to the rack where Amy got the teddy from and placed it back there. Deanna and Amy continued to look around for something for Deanna when Randy came up to Deanna and placed a matching black bra and thong with fur on it in her face.

"Randy what the hell are you doing?" asked Deanna as she turned around and laughed. "I'm helping you find something to wear for tomorrow." replied Randy as he had a big grin on his face. Adam and Jay walked up to the girls and Randy to see what was up. "Let's see Dee." said Adam as he noticed his sister was holding something. Deanna held it up to show her brothers. "Who picked that out?" asked Jay. "I did." replied Randy as he laughed.

"We should have known." said Adam and Jay together as they both laughed. "So are you going to get it or what?" asked Adam. "I don't know yet, I don't want to get it if it's going to make my ass big." replied Deanna. "What are you talking about Dee, your ass is nice and perfect it's not going to look big with that outfit." said Randy s he checked out Dee's ass and other places.

Adam just shook his head and walked away for a bit to go and see if he could find something else for his sister since she still needed a few more outfits. "Randy quit checking out Deanna and get back to work, we still need to find more outfits." said Amy as she started to walk away with Jay to go find something else. Randy and Deanna never moved from their spots, they both stood there looking at each other.

Randy then kissed Deanna passionately on the lips. Adam then came back with a couple of things for Deanna when he stopped and noticed his best friend was kissing his baby sister. "What the fuck, I leave for a few minutes and I come back to see you two kissing." said Adam as he laughed. Randy and Deanna began to laugh as well.


	5. Leaving The Mall

After about two hours of lingerie shopping Deanna walked out with five outfits four that she liked and paid for and the other one she liked but she wasn't to sure about buying it so Randy bought it for her. Amy walked out with two that she liked, of course Adam loved them and couldn't wait to see them on her either. Everyone all piled into Amy's SUV so they could go to a restaurant and eat since it was now 6:30pm and everyone was a little hungry by then.

Adam told Amy to turn down a road where he knew of some good restaurants to go to. Amy turned left on the road and everyone then looked around to see what restaurant everyone would want to go to. "What about the Olive Garden?" asked Deanna. "Sure." replied Amy. Amy pulled into the parking spot in front of a bank so she could get a little bit of cash out. "Well guys what do you think, Olive Garden or what?" asked Deanna who turned in the front seat so she could look into the back where the guys were.

"Olive Garden is fine to me." replied Randy. "Yeah" said Jay. "Adam?" asked Deanna. "Yeah it's fine with me too." replied Adam who was busy picturing Amy in her lingerie she had bought today. "Adam stop dreaming about Amy already." said Deanna as she laughed. Amy got back into the SUV and asked Deanna what was going on and Deanna told her that the Olive Garden is the restaurant they all decided on.

Amy pulled out of the parking spot carefully and took off to the Olive Garden. When they got to the Olive Garden Randy and Deanna stayed back at the vehicle for a moment so they could be alone. Randy kissed Deanna again this time Randy slid his tongue into Deanna's mouth. Deanna broke the kiss after a few seconds so she could fix herself so she could go into the restaurant before Adam came back to drag them in.

Randy and Deanna walked in and stood with Amy, Adam and Jay who were waiting for a table to be free. After about a minute, all five of them sat at the table and ordered their drinks and food. After about another couple of hours they all decided to head back to the hotel and hang out for a bit since the girls had an early day tomorrow. When they got back to the hotel they all went up to Deanna's room to hang out.

Deanna let everyone in, when she walked in the room she closed the door and walked to the bathroom and closed the door and locked it behind her. Deanna opened the bag that Randy had and took out the matching black bra and thong panties that had fur at the top of both undergarments. Deanna then started to remove all her clothes and got into the tub and turned on the water so she could have a shower first before trying on her lingerie. Dee placed the matching set on the counter and turned on the shower.

Everyone was laughing and joking around having a good time since Trish Stratus showed up after Jay called her. Deanna got out of the shower and got dried off she then picked up her matching bra and thong set and started to put them on. Deanna then heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Deanna curiously. "It's Trish and Amy." replied the two female voices. Deanna opened the door slowly to make sure it was only Trish and Amy.

When she seen it was just them only she opened the door more. "Oh my God Dee that two piece that Randy got you is absolutely stunning." said Amy. "Randy got you that, man he has taste." said Trish as she laughed. "I'll be back I'm going to go and get him"  
said Amy. "No don't I want to surprise him." said Deanna.


	6. Photo Shoot

Deanna woke up at 6:30 in the morning because she had set her alarm clock for that time so she would have enough time to get up and get dressed before 7:30. Dee got a phone call from Adam then Randy and then Amy just to make sure she was up. Trish and Amy knocked on Dee's door to see if she was ready to go and she was. The girls walked to the elevator and pushed the button and waited. 

The girls got onto the elevator and went down to the lobby where they were going to meet up with Terri. The girls then took off to where the photo shoot was being held for the day. The girls got their hair and make up done. Deanna heard some familiar voices and she knew who they belong to one was Adam and the other was Randy. "Hey Dee your man is here with your brother." said Trish as she laughed.

"Trish stop it will ya I'm trying to get my face done." said Dee as she tried not to laugh. Deanna then got ready for the photo shoot by putting on her two piece outfit that her brother, Adam picked out for her. The two piece outfit was a tasteful outfit it was a white sheer night shirt that had a button to hold it closed at the chest area and it had a matching pair of panties with it.

Deanna waited for her turn, while she was waiting her brother, Adam and Randy came up to her. Deanna quickly grabbed her house coat because she didn't want to stand in front of the guys with what she had on. "Dee what are you doing?" asked Adam as he laughed at her. "I'm covering up." replied Deanna as she was fighting with her house coat.

"Give it up will ya." said Adam as he grabbed the house coat from her. "Adam." said Deanna. "What?" asked Adam. "I'm cold, well starting to get cold." replied Deanna. "Come here.' said Adam as he pulled Deanna close to him to keep her warm while Dee waited. Randy then took off his coat and wrapped it around Dee's shoulders to help keep her warm. "Thanks Randy." said Deanna as she looked over at Randy.

"No problem Dee." said Randy as he smiled at her. "I swear you and Amy are a pair, I'm getting cold." said Adam as he laughed. "Shut up Adam." said Dee as she looked up at her brother. "Dee I have to go see Amy for a minute, I'll be right back." said Adam as he kissed Dee on the forehead and then started to walk off. Dee tried to get warm again after her brother left but she couldn't.

Randy pulled Deanna up against his body as they stood there together Randy couldn't resist he had to kiss her. Randy broke the kiss and looked into Deanna's blue eyes. "Deanna, I love you." said Randy. "What?" asked Deanna who was shocked. "I said I love you." repeated Randy as he laughed at Deanna's shocked look on her face. "I love you too Randy." said Deanna as she kissed Randy before leaving him to go and do the photo shoot.

Amy was now dressed since she was done with her photo shoot today until the next photo shoot. Randy, Adam and Amy stood together while Deanna's photo shoot was going on. "Doesn't Dee look really good?" asked Amy as she watched Dee pose for her her pictures. "Yeah she does actually." replied Adam as he watched a little bit of his sister's photo shoot as well as looking through Amy's pictures from her photo shoot.

"Adam isn't that one of the outfits you got your sister?" asked Randy. "Yeah it is." replied Adam. "Wow that outfit looks good on her." said a voice. Adam, Randy and Amy turned to see Jay standing there. "I know she's got the perfect body for that outfit, she's got the long legs like Stacy Keibler and her body is like Trish's." said Randy as he was checking out Dee still. "Not to mention that navel ring of her's makes that outfit look even better." said Amy.


	7. Finishing Up The Photo Shoot

Deanna went to go change for the fourth and last time for the photo shoot. Deanna grabbed the black two piece out of the bag and placed it down on the chair while she removed her red negligee that her brother, Adam also picked out for her. Deanna began to put the black two piece on when she thought about making this the best set of pictures that she has done yet today by putting baby oil all over her body so it would make her skin look wet. 

Amy came over to where Deanna was when she pulled out the baby oil from her bag. "What are you doing with that?" asked Amy as she laughed. "I'm going to put it all over my body so that my body looks like it's wet." replied Deanna as she began to laugh as well. "Oh you are bad." said Amy as she continued to laugh. Amy helped Deanna with the baby oil by rubbing her arms down and her back while Deanna got the rest of her body.

"Thanks Amy for helping me because it would have taken me sometime to get my back and the rest of my body done in the five minute time frame that they gave me." said Dee as she laughed. "I know what you mean they must think we're really fast or something." said Amy as she grabbed the baby oil from Deanna's hand and placed it into the bag while Deanna finished rubbing the last bit onto her chest before she walked out to get her last bit of her pictures taken.

Deanna's last few pictures were really good especially when there was a bed involved in the picture. Randy was getting really hot and bothered by Deanna that Adam noticed it and dragged Randy away for a bit to cool down. Randy didn't want to leave at first but then decided it was best that he cool off. Randy then came back after Deanna's photo shoot was done and over with.

Deanna went to go and change back into her clothes, before meeting up with Randy and everyone again. The photographer came up to Deanna with pictures from the photo shoot and handed them over to her so she could look through them. Deanna grabbed her bag and took off to go find everyone. "Do you have your photos?" asked Adam as he approached his sister. "Yeah I do?" replied Deanna as she handed them to her brother.

Adam looked through them to see what ones he liked better. "Adam give it up already." said Jay as he laughed at Adam who was playing manager. "Yeah really Adam, I don't need you as my manager." said Deanna as she laughed too. "I just wanted to show you what I thought was really good." said Adam. "Here let me see." said Amy as she took some of the pictures out of Adam's hand.

"Deanna do you have the pictures from the last part of your photo shoot in your hand or does your brother here have them?" asked Amy as she was looking through the pictures that Adam still had in his hand. "Here you go Amy." replied Deanna as she was handing her the pictures she had in her hand. "Hold on I want to see them first." said Randy as he was trying to grab the pictures from Deanna as she was handing them to Amy.

"Randy Orton wait your turn." said Deanna as she slapped Randy's hands and laughed. Randy was handed one picture at a time as Amy was done looking at them. "Deanna you should do a playboy spread." said Randy as he looked up at Deanna. Deanna laughed as well as Amy while Adam and Jay were in shock over Randy's comment. Deanna walked up to her brother, Adam and closed his mouth for him as she laughed.


	8. Back At The Hotel

Everyone went back to the hotel after having a very long day, it was now 10:00pm. Amy and Adam went back to Adam's hotel room while Jay and Trish went back to Trish's hotel room, that left Randy and Deanna. "Do you want to go back to my hotel room or your's?" asked Randy curiously. "We can go back to my hotel room." replied Deanna. Randy and Deanna went up to Deanna's hotel room, when they got there Dee unlocked the door and opened it, they both walked in and Dee then closed the door and locked it. 

Adam's hotel room

Adam and Amy were sitting on his bed in his hotel room when Adam kissed Amy passionately. Amy then started to undo Adam's buttons on his shirt. Adam removed Amy's top, Amy removed Adam's shirt, they both tossed them to the floor. Amy then started to undo Adam's pants as he kissed her again. Amy broke the kiss so she could remove Adam's pants completely. Adam did the same to Amy. Amy and Adam were now left in their undergarments.

Adam undid Amy's bra and tossed it with the rest of the clothes. Amy pulled Adam's boxers off his body leaving him completely naked so Adam removed Amy's thong. After Adam and Amy were completely naked they got into bed where Adam and Amy made love to each other all night long until they fell asleep.

Deanna's hotel room

Randy and Deanna talked about the photo shoot as Randy looked through the pictures again. Deanna got up from the bed where she was sitting and grabbed her bag as Randy continued to go through the pictures. Deanna came out of the bathroom after a few minutes that she was in there for with nothing but the black two piece bra and thong set on her. "Randy." called Dee as she was trying to get his attention.

Randy looked up from the pictures to see Deanna standing there with the two piece he had bought her the day before for the photo shoot. Randy pulled Deanna close to him so he could kiss her. "I love that on you, wow you look so gorgeous in it and that you're making me horny with that outfit." said Randy as he started to take off his shirt, then his pants. "Randy what are you doing?" asked Deanna as she was enjoying Randy stripping in front of her.

"I'm stripping down for you." replied Randy as he laughed. "I know that but why?" asked Deanna as she was enjoying this. "What you don't want me?" asked Randy curiously. "Yes I want you, I want you more then anything." replied Deanna as she grabbed Randy's underware and started to pull them down. Randy looked at Deanna again and turned her around so he could have a look at her from the back.

"I told you that this outfit wouldn't make your ass big." said Randy as he kissed Deanna's neck. Deanna laughed as she rubbed her hands up and down Randy's legs. Randy then walked over to the bag that had the baby oil in it and pulled it out so he could give Deanna a full body massage. Randy tossed the bottle onto the bed, then he picked up Dee and placed her on the bed.

Randy got onto the bed with her and grabbed the baby oil and opened it. Randy squirted some on her legs and he rubbed it in, then her tummy, her arms, then he rolled her over and did her back and he did this naked which Dee really enjoyed.


	9. Randy & Deanna Spend The Night Together

When Randy was finished giving Deanna a full body massage he kised Deanna, as he kissed her he began undoing her bra. Deanna broke the kiss so she could look at him and smile. Randy looked at Deanna and smiled back before kissing her again. Randy kissed her neck then he kissed her all the way down to her chest area. Deanna took one of Randy's hands and placed it on the waistband of her thong panties. 

Randy then moved so he could remove Deanna's thong easily. Randy took a moment to look at Dee's completely naked body before getting back on the bed with her. "Randy what are you doing?" asked Deanna as she looked at him confusedly. "I'm just admiring your beautiful naked body." replied Randy as he got back on the bed with her. Randy was lying on his back when he pulled Deanna on top of him.

Deanna straddled Randy so she was sitting on him as she kissed him. Randy slid his hands down her back until they were resting on her ass. Deanna could feel him getting even more aroused by the second. Randy then moved his one hand to his dick so he could place it into Deanna.Deanna started to moan softly as Randy entered her. Randy then placed his hands onto Dee's breasts as she was riding him.

Randy moaned himself as he was caressing Dee's breasts. Deanna and Randy both were moaning loudly as they both reached their climax together. Deanna and Randy kissed again before Dee got off of Randy. Deanna then went to the bathroom and turned on the water so she could have a shower. "Dee what are you doing having a shower at midnight?" asked Randy as he walked into the bathroom.

"Why don't you just shut up and join me." replied Deanna as she grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him into the shower with her. Deanna took the bar of soap and started rubbing it all over Randy's body with it. Deanna was having fun washing Randy's body, she even stopped to have fun with Randy's dick. "You're supposed to be washing my body not doing that." said Randy as he laughed.

"Doing what exactly?" asked Deanna as she tried looking innocent as she looked at him. "You know what baby so don't even go there." replied Randy as he took her hands into his. "Oh, I was having fun, you're no fun." said Deanna as she turned around in the shower so she could ignore him. "What?" asked Randy as he laughed. "I'm not talking to you." replied Deanna as she laughed.

"I can make you talk to me again." said Randy as he took the soap and rubbed it all over her body. "That's not going to work Randy." said Deanna. "You're talking to me." said Randy. "Starting now I'm done talking to you." said Deanna. "We'll see." said Randy as he took one hand and placed it on her one breast and started rubbing her nipple. Deanna bit her lip so she wouldn't say anything.

Randy then took his other hand and slid it down her body until he was between her legs with it, he then started sucking on her neck. "Oh for crying out loud I give already." said Deanna as she laughed. "See I told you, you'll talk to me again." said Randy as he laughed too. Randy and Dee then made love to each other in the shower before getting out and going to bed to continue making love to each other.


	10. Morning Get Together

Adam and Amy woke up about 8:30 in the morning to a phone call from Jay and Trish who were wondering if Adam and Amy wanted to go out for breakfast with them. Adam told Jay that they will and they'll be at Trish's hotel room as soon as they were ready. Jay asked Adam if he should call Deanna to come with them. Adam told Jay that he'll call her in a minute. Jay and Adam hung up, Adam then got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. 

Amy then got up and reached for her cellphone. "Hello." said Randy half asleep. "Randy where is Dee?" asked Amy. "She's asleep beside me in her bed." replied Randy. "Randy are you telling me me that Dee is still asleep, what time did you two go to bed?" asked Amy as she laughed because she knew that Adam would freak out if he knew that Dee was still in bed asleep and that his best friend and his sister were in bed together.

"I don't know actually, it was late when we finally fell asleep." replied Randy as he looked over at Dee sleeping so peacefully. "Hold on for a sec okay?" said Amy. "Amy are you talking to Dee?" asked Adam. "No I'm talking to Randy." replied Amy as she told Adam only half the truth. "Ask Randy if he wants to meet us for breakfast downstairs." said Adam. "Randy did you want to go out for breakfast with Jay, Trish, Adam and I?" asked Amy.

"I don't know I still have sleeping beauty beside me here, I'll have to wake her." replied Randy. "You do that and call me back A.S.A.P." said Amy. "I'll do that." said Randy as he hung up the phone. "So what did he say?" asked Adam. "He had to think about it first since he just woke up." replied Amy as she told him some more of the truth, she hoped he won't ask anymore questions.

"I'm going to call Dee to see if she wants to go with us." said Adam as he picked up his cellphone and dialed Dee's number. "Wake up beautiful." said Randy as he gently nudged Dee a bit. "What?" asked Dee as she opened her eyes then closed them again. "Come on babe, Adam's going to be here shortly." replied Randy as he lied a bit just so he could get Dee to wake up. "I'm up." said Dee as she sat up quickly. Dee's cellphone rang again this time it was her brother, Adam.

"Hello." said Dee as she answered it. "Hey sis did you want to go out for breakfast with Amy, Jay, Trish and I and maybe Randy?" asked Adam. "Yeah sure I just need to get dressed since I just got up." replied Dee. "What?" asked Adam. Amy cringed a bit when he said what because that was for either thing Dee sleeping in or Dee and Randy sleeping together. "Sorry I was tired I guess." replied Dee. "Get your ass out of bed right now and go to the bathroom and splash cold water on your face, do it now while I'm on the phone." said Adam as he waited.

Dee got out of bed and did what her brother requested. "Done." said Dee. "Get dressed I'll be there in five minutes to get you." said Adam as he hung up the phone. Amy had a worried look on her face when Adam said he'll be there in five minutes. Dee told Randy what Adam said and Randy told her that he'll go to his hotel room, get dressed in different clothes and come back. Dee kissed Randy as he put on his pants and left with the rest of his clothes in his hands.


	11. Jealousy Rears It's Ugly Head

Everyone met downstairs in the lobby before going to the restaurant in the hotel for breakfast. When everyone was there they walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table. Randy noticed Ric Flair, Triple H and Dave Batista sitting in the restaurant together just a few tables away from them. Randy excused himself for a minute so he could go over to the table where Ric, Paul and Dave were sitting at. 

Dee watched Randy leave the table to go and sit with the three guys and talk. "So Randy are you ready for your match tonight?" asked Ric. "Yeah I am." replied Randy. "It's good to hear." said Ric. "Yeah considering you and Adam and Jay's sister over there have been getting really close lately." said Paul. "Why are you going out with her anyways?" asked Dave bitterly. "Why not?" asked Randy as he was getting the hint from Dave that he was jealous.

"Forget it okay, forget I even said anything." replied Dave as he got up and threw some money on the table and walked off. "I think Dave has a thing for your girl Randy." said Ric as he got up to leave himself. "Well he can stay the hell away from her too." said Randy. Triple H and Flair both got up and left and Randy walked back to the table and sat down beside Deanna. "Evolution meeting?" asked Jay as he snickered.

"You could say that." replied Randy as he kept playing the whole conversation that just took place a few moments ago in his head. Dee looked at Randy to see if she could see what was wrong but Randy looked at her and smiled. "Are you sure you're okay Randy it looks like you're trying to hide something." said Deanna. "I'm fine really." said Randy as he lied to her, he hated himself for lying to her but he couldn't tell her right then and there with her brothers around.

"Okay Randy." said Deanna as she looked back at the menu again. Everyone all ordered their food as soon as the waitress came to the table. "Dee honey are you feeling okay?" asked Trish as she noticed Dee didn't eat much of her breakfast. "Yeah I'm fine." replied Deanna as she lied, the truth was she wasn't okay because she knew Randy was hiding something from her and it was bothering her. "Are you sure Dee?" asked Adam as he was also concerned about Dee after all Dee was his baby sister.

"Yeah." replied Dee again. Dee continued to play with her food with her fork until Randy couldn't take it anymore. "Dee I want you to come with me so we can talk." said Randy as he stood up and waited for Deanna to stand up herself so they could go some where privately to talk. "Honey what's wrong?" asked Randy. "Randy what's wrong with you?" asked Deanna.

"Dave had said something about us and Ric said that Dave has a thing for you." replied Randy as he felt anger building up inside him. "Dave has a thing for me, Randy what are you talking about?" asked Deanna. "Dave sounded bitter and jealous of me because I'm with you and Ric was just warning me about Dave that's all." replied Randy. "Randy I love you, I hope you believe me?" asked Deanna.

"Yeah I do and I love you too and no one is going to take you away from me either not without a fight anyways." replied Randy as he kissed Dee quickly when he noticed no one watching them, but someone was watching, Dave Batista.


	12. Embarrassing Moment

Randy and Deanna walked back to the table hand in hand when Amy noticed before Adam did and got Deanna's attention to let her know about her hand in Randy's. Deanna pulled her hand away quickly before her brothers could see, Amy and Trish both laughed. Deanna started laughing as well, which got Adam and Jay's attention. "What are you girls laughing about?" asked Adam. 

The girls started laughing again. Adam looked over at Randy, who shrugged his shoulders. "Okay I'm going to find out because I'm going to pick on the weakest link in this group." said Adam as he looked at Dee, Trish and Amy. "Dee what is so funny?" asked Jay who was dying to know what was going on. "Alright I'll tell you and Adam both now since it's going to come out sooner or later." replied Deanna as she looked at Adam then to Jay.

"Well we're waiting." said Adam. "I decided I'm going to pose for Playboy." said Deanna. Randy nearly choked on his water when Dee said that. "You're what?" asked Adam and Jay both at the same time. "No I'm not, I was joking." replied Deanna as she began to laugh again this time the girls joined her. "Dee stop fucking around like that you're going to give Jay and I a stroke here." said Adam as he took a sip of water.

"So no one is going to tell us what's going on?" asked Jay. "I will Jay." replied Randy. Deanna's eyes opened wider when he told Jay that he'll tell them what's going on. Amy looked like Dee did when she heard Randy say that he'll tell. "Randy shut up." said Deanna as she looked at him. "No Randy tell us." said Adam as he was now curious. "Randy don't open your mouth." said Deanna.

Adam got up from the table and walked around to where Randy and Deanna were sitting. "Randy spill it." said Adam. "Randy don't." said Dee. "Dee shut up." said Adam as he put his hand over Dee's mouth. "Okay spill the beans." said Adam as he laughed because Dee couldn't tell Randy not to say whatever it was she didn't want her brother to hear. "Dee and I...ouch." yelled Randy as he got kicked in the leg by Dee.

Adam then pulled Dee away from the table and restrained her from talking, hitting and kicking Randy to cause him to stop talking. "Go on Randy Dee and you." said Adam "Dee and I were together last night." said Randy.. "That's it?" asked Adam. Adam let his sister go. "What do you mean that's it?" asked Dee. "I knew you guys were together last night and I also know you're not a virgin anymore." replied Adam as he laughed.

Dee's face went white as a ghost. "Dee I'm not stupid." said Adam. "Jay did you know about this?" asked Trish. "Yeah, considering I was at the door last night, I went to Dee's room to ask her a question when I heard noises and I walked away quickly." replied Jay. Dee hid behind Randy for the remaining time they sat there.


	13. Deanna Snaps

After they paid for their breakfast everyone went up to Adam's hotel room to hang out. "Deanna I would like say this to you, there is an unwritten rule that us guys go by most of us anyways and Randy you should know this too since you are one of the guys." said Adam as he looked at Deanna and then to Randy. "Adam get to your fucking point already." demanded Dee as she was getting a little angry with her brother. 

"Guys are not suppose to date their friend's sister." said Adam. "Well guess what Adam it goes for you and Jay too." yelled Deanna as she stood up in front of her brother. "Dee sit down please." begged Trish as she was afraid that something really bad was going to happen if she didn't. Deanna ignored Trish as she continued to have a stare down with her brother, Adam. The tention between the two siblings was enough to make you have chills go up and down your spine.

There was complete silence in the room as the two stared at each other. "Adam you're my brother and I love you with all my heart and I know you want me to be safe and all but please I'm begging you to let me live my own life." cried Deanna as she was the first to break the silence in the room. "I'm sorry Dee I should let you do what you want with your life, but hear me out as a guy and as a brother, I don't want to see you getting hurt or I don't want to see guys looking at you as a sex object." said Adam as he hugged Dee as she cried.

"Do you think Randy is going to do that, your own best friend?" asked Deanna as she wiped her tears with her hands. "No." replied Adam as he didn't know what else to say. "Adam I shouldn't have told you because I know guys who have sisters like Jay and yourself don't want to know about their sister's having sex." said Randy as he felt really bad for what just happened.

"Randy it's my fault I should of left it alone but I kept bugging and bugging until you told me." said Adam as he felt like kicking himself in the ass for being a complete jerk. "Dee I want to say that I wasn't spying on you last night or anything I just wanted to ask you a question and when I heard noises I left quickly because I didn't want to know what was going on in there plus I also left because I was all freaked out." said Jay as he too felt really bad.

Adam and Jay both put Deanna through hell within the last few minutes because of their stupid male egos as well as their stupid male rule they go by. "Guys well brothers I should say don't want to know about their sister's sex life personally I rather see you as a virgin or just not know about you losing it." said Adam as he was feeling squeamish about Dee and Randy having sex.

"Adam I will stop bitching about you going out with Amy if you'll back off about me and Randy dating, if we do we do if we don't we don't. "Fine it's a deal and Randy don't tell me anything about your sex life with my sister please no matter what." said Adam as he begged Randy not to mention anything about his sex life. "No problem." said Randy as he looked at Adam and Deanna.

"Dee I think you and Randy should end whatever might be starting between you and him now before it turns into an ugly mess." said Jay. "What?" asked Dee who couldn't believe that he was actually disagreeing with her and Randy all of a sudden. Adam knew that this was going to get very ugly, very quickly. "Adam and Randy have been best friend for years now, I don't want Adam and Randy to hate each other because you want to date Randy. I also don't want to see you and Randy hate each other and ruin your friendship with him, and last but not least I really don't want you to ruin the brother/sister bond between you and Adam because of all this." explained Jay as he tried to make Dee understand that it would be a really bad idea for her and Randy to go out with each other. Randy sat back listening to every word that has been said right up to this very moment.

Trish and Amy could see that this whole entire situation was going down hill in a hurry and both girls were really scared of what's going to happen if it didn't stop right then and there. "Jay fuck you and your fucking opinion about Randy and I, I don't give a shit what you think or what you don't think." yelled Dee as she threw a pillow at Jay hitting him in the head.

"Dee calm down please." begged Adam as he walked over to Dee. Dee looked at Adam and told him no. Adam told Dee to calm down again but this time she didn't say anything. "What the hell is your problem?" asked Jay as he picked up the pillow that Deanna threw at him. Dee just stood there and didn't say anything but all this time Dee let the anger she had build up inside her.

"Dee you're pathetic, ooh you cried a bit, you got little upset and threw a pillow, you don't know how to express your feelings at all." said Jay as he taunted his sister. "Jay stop right now before this gets even worse then it already is." said Adam as he pleaed with his younger brother to stop getting Dee all fired up. "Jay, go fuck yourself." said Dee calmly with no emotions.

"Go fuck myself?" asked Jay as he repeated what Dee had just said. "You heard me, go fuck yourself." repeated Dee who still showed no emotions. "Dee you're such a bitch and now that you've had sex you're probably going to be a whore too.." yelled Jay as he snapped back at Deanna. That made Dee so pissed off that she lunged at her brother, Jay and started to beat the shit out of him.

Adam, Randy, Trish and Amy couldn't believe what was happening. Adam ran over to grab Dee off of Jay so Jay could get cleaned up since Dee gave Jay a bloody nose as well as a fat busted lip. Adam had a hard time trying to keep Dee from attacking Jay again that he had no choice but to knock her down onto the floor and straddle her legs and leaned forward to restrain her arms.

"Dee don't you dare knee me between the legs." said Adam as he looked at Dee. Randy came running over to help Adam restrain Dee until she either calmed down, Jay left for a bit or both. Amy and Trish couldn't believe what just happened they were both in shock. Trish told Jay that they should leave for a bit until things cooled down. Jay agreed and both left. "Jay is gone now Adam." said Amy as she walked up to Adam who was still holding Dee down on the floor.

"Okay." said Adam as he waited for Dee to calm down still. "Dee calm down please." said Randy as he had a hold of her arms. Adam took a chance of getting off of Dee's legs to stand up. Dee just laid there not moving anymore, all she did was cried.


	14. Deanna Leaves

Deanna got up off the floor as she still was crying about what Jay had said to her. Dee grabbed her stuff that she had with her and ran towards the door. Adam ran after her grabbing her arm. "Dee don't go, stay here and talk to me." said Adam as he pleaed with Dee not to go. Dee yanked her arm out of her brother's hand and opened the door and walked out closing it behind her as she cried even harder. 

Adam ran a hand through his blond hair as he was so helpless and frustrated at the same time. "Adam honey do you want me to go and talk to her for you?" asked Amy as she had tears in her eyes. "No, thanks hun we just need to leave her alone for now." replied Adam as he hugged Amy tightly. "Are you sure Adam, she seemed to be really upset about this whole thing." said Randy as he looked at Adam and Amy hugging. "Yeah I'm sure, you, I and everyone else need to give her, her space." said Adam as he started to choke up. "I'm going to go and leave you two alone for now I'll see you two tonight at the arena." said Randy as he grabbed his coat and walked towards the door. "We'll be there." said Adam as he waved bye to his best friend.

Randy walked out of Adam's hotel room and walked down the hallway towards the elevator. Randy waited for the elevator and when it opened he stepped in it and went up one floor to where his room was. Randy walked by Deanna's room and all he could hear was her crying. Randy thought about knocking on the door so he could go in and hold her but he remembered what Adam said about giving her sometime to herself, this drove Randy nuts. Randy decided to sit down right there in the hallway right in front of Deanna's door so he could hear if she's going to be alright or not. Adam wiped his eyes quickly before the tears had a chance to fall. "Adam let it out, don't bottle it up inside." said Amy as she cuddled with Adam on the bed.

"I can't I have to be strong." said Adam as he fought back the tears. "Now we know where Dee gets her stubbornness from." said Amy as she looked up at Adam and wiped a tear that was sitting on his cheek. "She gets alot from me, her attitude, her stubbornness and her wrestling abilities." said Adam as he kissed Amy on the top of her head. "Yeah she does." said Amy as she looked at the clock, it was 10:45am. "Maybe we should try to sleep this off." said Amy as she took the clock and set the alarm on it to 4:00pm. "Okay, I just want to call Randy first just to make sure he's not with Dee." said Adam as he took his cellphone into his hand and dialed Randy's number. "Hello." said Randy as he quickly walked away from Dee's room so he didn't wake her.

"I was just calling to see if you were with Dee." said Adam. "No but I did stop at her door to see if I could hear anything." said Randy. "And?" asked Adam curiously. "She was crying but now she's quiet, I think she may have cried herself to sleep." replied Randy. "That sounds like Dee, cry and cry until she passes out." said Adam. "I'll keep you posted Adam if anything changes." said Randy. "Okay Randy talk to you later, oh by the way you might want to keep an eye on the time just so you can wake her up if she doesn't get up on her own." said Adam. "Alright." said Randy as he hung up the phone and sat back down in front of Deanna's door.


	15. Get Out

Dee sat on her bed looking at a picture of her brothers Adam, Jay and herself. Dee started to cry again because she felt that her brothers hated her for wanting to date Randy Orton. Dee finally put the picture away and got up off the bed so she could go down to her brother's room, she wanted to talk to Adam before they left to go to the arena. Dee walked towards the door, she opened the door and she jumped for a second because Randy was standing there at her door. 

"Randy what are you doing here?" asked Dee curiously as she wanted to know why he was there. "When you left your brother's room I left shortly after you and I came up here to go to my room when I heard you crying so I figured I just stay here to make sure you were going to be ok. Your brother wanted me to leave you alone so that's why I didn't knock on the door earlier." replied Randy as he looked at Dee.

"I see, you are so sweet Randy." said Dee as she kissed Randy passionately on the lips. Randy then picked up Dee and carried her to the bed. Randy then placed Dee onto the bed and looked at her. "Dee I can't do this I'm sorry, I want to but I can't." said Randy as he felt bad for doing this to her. "Why Randy?" asked Deanna as the tears started to form in her eyes.

"Dee I'm sorry I'm really sorry please don't cry, we just have to wait to see what your brothers are going to say after they've had time to think about everything." replied Randy as he winced at the look Dee gave him. "Randy get out right now." yelled Dee as she slapped Randy across the face. Randy couldn't believe what just had hapened, she slapped him and told him to get out he thought that she loved him because of the night before, the love they shared together, he loved her and now she wanted him out.

"Dee wait, let me explain please." said Randy as he plead with her not to throw him out before explaining. "Randy I can't believe you're going to go along with my brothers on this stupid guys don't date their friend's sister rule." cried Dee as she pushed Randy towards the door, opening it and pointing out to the hallway, giving Randy the hint to leave. "Dee please lets just talk about this before this gets any more uglier then it has." said Randy as he begged and pleaed with her to talk to him.

Dee pushed him out the door as she cried and closed and locked the door behind her. Randy couldn't believe it, Dee had throwen him out of her room, he felt like shit, he had to go and talk to Adam about all of this. Dee was thinking about what she had done and said to Randy a few minutes ago as she was pulling out a pair of pants from her bag. Dee quickly dropped them and ran to the door to see if Randy was still there, when she opened the door she seen no one so she poked her head out into the hallway and looked both ways to see if Randy was around but she didn't see him.

She closed the door and locked it and went back to getting changed for tonight as she began to cry again.


	16. Deanna & Adam Reconcile

Randy knocked on Adam's door and waited. The door opened and there stood Adam in just his jeans. "Hey man I didn't wake you did I?" asked Randy. "No I've been up for an hour now." replied Adam as he let Randy into the room. "Where's Amy?" asked Randy. "She's taking a shower." replied Adam. "Adam I need to talk to you about your sister." said Randy as he looked at Adam who had that confused look on his face. "What about my sister?" asked Adam who was now worried that something might have happened to his sister. "I was at your sister's room sitting outside in the hallway when you called earlier, well I had fallen asleep there and I woke up at 3:30pm. I was about to knock on her door to get her up just in case she was still asleep. She must of been planning on going somewhere because as soon as I was ready to knock on the door she opened it, then she kissed me and when we were kissing we ended up at her bed and stuff, I told her that we couldn't do it because of you and Jay, she slapped me across the face and told me to leave, I love her Adam and I thought she loved me too." said Randy as he told Adam the whole entire story. 

"I'll talk to her to find out what her problem is. I did some thinking about you and my sister and if she makes you happy and you make her happy then I'm cool with the two of you together because the last thing I want is for her to hate me." said Adam as he sat down on his bed while Randy sat down in the chair by the bed. There was a knock on the door, Adam and Randy both looked at each other then towards the door. Amy came out of the bathroom, she heard the knock on the door as she looked towards the two guys. "Why didn't one of you two answer the door?" asked Amy as she opened the door. "Adam I need to talk to you." said Deanna as she came into the room. "Good, I wanted to talk to you too." said Adam as he got off the bed and walked up to her to hug her. "What is Randy doing here?" asked Dee as she was still mad at him from before but not as mad. "He came to me with a problem and I was helping him with it because that's what best friends do." replied Adam as he looked down into his sister's blue eyes. "Well I'll catch you later then." said Dee as she started to walk away from her brother.

"Oh no you don't, Amy lock the door please, Dee you're not going anywhere because I said so." said Adam firmly to his sister. Amy locked the door as Adam asked her to do and Adam dragged his sister towards the bed where Randy was. "Sit." demanded Adam as he helped Dee to sit down on the bed by placing both hands on either side of her on her shoulders and pushed down on them. "Why are you acting this way?" asked Dee as she looked at Adam as he sat beside her on the bed. "You're a bitch Dee just like I was an ass earlier, I'm sorry. I just got finished telling Randy a few minutes ago before you showed up that I was cool with you and him together, I figured one it's only fair since I'm with Amy who is one of your best friends and two if your happy with Randy and Randy is happy with you then I'm cool with it and I'll back off." replied Adam as he leanded over and pulled Dee close to him and hugged her. "Really?" asked Dee. "Yes." replied Adam as he continued to hug her.


	17. Goofing Around

Later that night everyone met up with one another at the arena before the show. "Adam who do you have your match with again I kinda forgot?" asked Amy as she laughed at Adam because he had a strange look on his face when she asked him that question. "Amy honey I'll tell you one more time but this time I hope you'll remember." replied Adam as he made fun of Amy. "Adam shut up will ya." said Deanna as she slapped her brother's arm. "Randy, I have a match with my best friend." said Adam as he laughed at Amy and smacked Dee's ass really hard for slapping him in the arm. "Ouch, ok dad." yelled Dee as she laughed at her brother. 

"That's it you, you're gonna to get it now." laughed Adam as he tackled Dee to the floor and sat on her somewhat so she couldn't get away but also so she didn't get squished by her brother's weight. Adam tickle tortured his sister for about a second or so until she looked at Adam and placed her hands on his face. "I think you need to shave your peach fuzz there brother." said Dee as she laughed at him. Adam then continued to tickle her again. "Okay Uncle." yelled Dee as she laughed her head off. Adam got up off of her while she just laid there in the middle of the hallway trying to recoup from the tickle torture her brother gave her a moment ago. "Oh great I have to go to the washroom now and I can't get up." said Dee as she laughed again. "Here I'll help you." said Adam as he grabbed Dee's hands and dragged her to the bathroom door which was only two feet away.

"See this door, you open it and go in." said Adam as he pointed to the door beside Dee. Everyone laughed at Adam and Dee both. Deanna then got up, opened the door and ran in to go to the bathroom thanks to her brother's tickle torture. Dee had an idea to get her brother back for tickling her a few minutes ago, she washed her hands really good but she didn't dry them, she walked out of the washroom and walked straight towards her brother, Adam and wiped her wet hands on his face. "Sorry I missed." said Dee as she laughed. Jay burst into laughter when Dee did that to Adam because he knew exactly what she did. "You're gonna get it Dee." said Adam as he laughed when he threatened her. "Oh I'm so scared." said Dee as she challenged her brother and laughed. "Come here." said Adam as he tried to grab Dee. Dee hid behind Randy and used him as a shield. Randy turned around to face Dee but then he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder towards Adam. "Here you go Adam." said Randy as he laughed. "Randy put me down right now." demanded Dee as she laughed.

Adam then slapped Dee's ass again. Dee decided since she's down this area she might as well check out Randy's nice ass up closely since she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "Nice ass Randy." said Dee as she laughed and grabbed Randy's ass. "Yeah, well you to." said Randy as he hit her ass too. "My poor ass." yelled Dee as she laughed. Dee then dug her nails into Randy's ass. "Ouch." yelled Randy. "What did she do?" asked Adam as he kinda laughed. "I think she just dug her nails into my ass." replied Randy as he laughed. "Well I think it's time to go and get ready for our matches." said Amy as she snickered at Dee and Randy. "Randy I think you can put me down now." said Dee. "No I'll carry you to the Women's locker room." said Randy as he laughed, along with everyone else.


	18. Thanks Randy For The Lift

Amy, Trish and Randy who was carring Dee over his shoulder still walked down the hallway towards the Women's locker room. "Randy please put me down." begged Dee as she was now getting this feeling that other WWE Superstars were watching her being carried like this. On their way to the locker room they passed Rey Mysterio who had a big smirk on his face. Then there was Shawn Michaels who had to come up and smack Dee's ass lightly. "Randy quit already." yelled Dee as she laughed. "That wasn't Randy Dee." said Amy as she, Trish and Randy laughed. "Then who did it?" asked Dee. "It was Shawn." replied Randy as he laughed. Dee tried to lift her head up some so she could see Shawn, sure enough there was Shawn walking away from them laughing and waving to Dee. 

"Oh great lets just line up all the guys so they can smack my ass." said Dee as she laughed in defeat. "No, I wouldn't allow it only certain people." said Randy as he laughed and smacked Dee's ass lightly now and again. "Are we there yet?" asked Dee who was now dying to get to the locker room before someone else came by. "Hey Randy." said a voice, a voice that Dee reconized. "Hey Ric." said Randy as he stopped to talk to Ric for a second while Amy and Trish continued to head to the locker room. "Hey Ric, how's it going?" asked Dee as she was looking at Randy's back and ass. "Good, I see you're a little occupied at the moment." replied Falir as he laughed a bit. "Don't remind me Ric." said Dee as she smacked Randy's ass to let him know that she wanted to go. "Well Ric I'll see you in a bit after I drop her off at the Women's locker room." said Randy as he got the hint. "Ok Randy." said Ric as he left and Randy started walking again.

They finally made it to the Women's locker room, when Randy put her down. "Thanks Randy for the lift, literally." said Dee as she laughed a bit. "No problem anytime." said Randy as he laughed too. Randy then kissed her on the lips and then took off. Deanna opened the door to the locker room and went in. "Dee you made it finally." said Trish as she joked about her and Randy. "Yeah finally is right." said Dee as she took her bag out of the locker space and placed it on the bench. "Rey Mysterio had a good laugh I bet as well as Shawn." said Amy as she laughed. "Don't remind me please." begged Dee as she wanted to forget what happened. The girls finished getting dress for their up coming matches tonight. "Just remember this Dee when you're out there standing at ringside for Adam's match, Skye doesn't like Randy." said Amy as she laughed again. "Can't Skye have a change of heart?" asked Dee as she pouted. "No." replied both Amy and Trish as they all began to laugh.


	19. Hi Ya Dee

Randy and Edge's match was going very well as planned, Skye was just waiting for her part to come. Randy was about to nail Edge with the RKO when Skye came into the ring and shoved Randy. The ref was busy with Flair that he didn't see what was happening in the ring behind him. Skye then gave Randy, Edge's finishing move the edgecution, Randy laid there in the middle of the the ring as Skye took off out of the ring quickly as the ref was turning around. Edge hooked one leg as he covered Randy for only a two count, Edge couldn't believe it, Skye couldn't believe it either. Ric tried to interfere again in the match until Skye speared Flair. Flair was on the ground recovering from the spear that Skye had delivered, the crowd was going nuts. Randy tried again to go for the RKO but Edge countered by grabbing Randy and giving him a bulldog. 

Edge went for the cover and only got another two count. Edge and Randy fought back and forth for about another couple of minutes until Edge speared and then delivered the edgecution on Randy, the ref counted to three. Skye came back into the ring and hugged her brother. Flair came into the ring to check on Randy, when he cleared the cobwebs away he got up and walked over towards Skye and grabbed her. Randy then kissed Skye in the middle of the ring the crowd was confused for a second, Edge was about to step in until Skye slapped Randy across the face and left. In the back Randy walked towards Evolution's locker room when he seen Adam and Deanna. "Twice in one day man my face hurts well at least both sides of my face are even now." said Randy as he laughed. "That will teach you Mr. Randy Orton." said Dee as she tried to sound angry but couldn't because she started to laugh.

"First it was you and now Skye." said Randy as he joked with her. "If you're not careful you might get two more from both again." said Adam as he laughed. Deanna left to go and get changed so she would be ready when everyone else was ready to head back to the hotel. Randy and Adam walked and talked together as they were also headed back to their own locker rooms to get ready to head back to the hotel. When Dee got to the Women's locker room she noticed that she was the only one there because Trish, Amy, Molly and Victoria had their match right after Adam and Randy's match, the other divas were either hanging around backstage some where or they were doing their promos. There was a knock on the locker room door so Dee went over to it to see who it was, Dee figured it was either Randy or her brothers. Dee opened the door she was shocked to see who was standing there at the door. Dee couldn't speak at all she thought about screaming but again who would hear her, her brothers wouldn't neither would Randy. "Hi ya Dee." said Dave Batista with an evil grin on his face.


	20. What The Hell Are You Doing Here?

Deanna couldn't believe it, Dave Batista was standing in front of her at the Women's locker room. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" asked Deanna as she backed away from Dave a bit. "I'm here to see you and I want you." replied Dave as he smirked at her. "Dave get lost right now, I don't want you any where near me now or ever again." said Dee as she tried to close the door on him but Dave stopped her from doing so. "You will be mine Dee and not Randy's." said Dave as he had that evil grin on his face again. Dee was so scared of him that she wished someone, anyone would walk by and noticed Dave Batista, the biggest and the strongest member of Evolution was here harassing her. It was like someone had heard Dee's wish because there was Shawn Michaels standing right behind Dave Batista. 

"Dave what the hell are you doing here?" asked Shawn as he stood there with the look of anger on his face. "What's it you, if you must know I'm here talking to Deanna." replied Dave as he continued to grin. "Why don't you take a hike because she doesn't want you here because it's obvious that she's scared of you so take the hint and beat it." said Shawn as he shoved Dave away from the door. "Thanks Shawn." said Dee as she felt safe a bit with Shawn being there to help her get rid of Dave Batista. "No problem Dee just make sure you lock the door after you close it don't worry about me." said Shawn as he looked at Dee one last time before he continued to shove Dave some more. There was a knock on the Women's locker room door, Dee walked over and unlocked it. Trish and Amy came into the locker room with weird looks on their faces. "Dee why was the door locked?" asked Trish as she looked at curiously.

"Dave Batista was here and he was harassing me, then Shawn Michaels came along and chased Dave away, Shawn told me to lock the door to be on the safe side." replied Dee as she recalled the whole Dave and Shawn incident. "Oh my God, Dee you okay?" asked Amy as she looked Dee over to make sure she didn't have any bruises or cuts on her anywhere. "I'm fine, Shawn came just in time because who knows what Dave would have done if he didn't show up when he did." replied Dee. Trish and Amy were lost for words after Dee's last statement, they couldn't believe that Dave Batista could actually do something like that. "Trish, Amy are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Dee. "I think so." replied Trish. "You need to tell Randy and your brothers." said Amy. "Exactly what I was thinking." said Deanna as she got changed. After all three were done changing all of them left the Women's locker room to go and find Randy, Adam and Jay to tell them what just happened.


	21. You'll Pay For This

Randy, Adam and Jay were hanging out talking to each other in Adam and Jay's locker room. The girls knocked on the door and waited for one of the guys to answer. Jay opened the door and let the three girls walk into the locker room. Dave Batista watched from a far as the girls walked into the locker room especially Deanna Copeland-Reso because he knew that Randy was in there and he didn't like the fact that Randy was in love with someone who is his and not Randy's. "You'll be mine very soon Deanna Copeland-Reso, very soon." said Dave quietly to himself as he watched on still. "Hey ladies." said Randy as he smiled at all three women. "Hey Randy." said the three girls. "Hey sis." said Adam as he stood up and walked over towards Amy and hugged her. "Hey Adam, thanks for moving now I can sit down beside Randy." said Dee as she laughed while she sat down. "No problem sis." said Adam as he held Amy in his arms. 

Trish kissed Jay as she sat on his lap. "What's that for?" asked Jay after Trish broke the kiss. "Nothing I just wanted to kiss you that's all." replied Trish before kissing him again. "I have to tell you guys something and I know you're going to freak out over it." said Deanna as she began to look more serious then she did a few seconds ago. "What Dee?" asked Randy as he looked concerned all of a sudden. "One name is all I have to say." replied Deanna as she got Randy, Adam and Jay's attention. "Who?" asked Jay. "Dave Batista." replied Deanna. Adam and Randy both were about to freak out more so then Jay and they didn't know why yet. "What about Dave?" asked Jay as he was the only one who was able to ask questions.

"I was about to change when I heard a knock on the locker room door so I figured it was one of you guys who was at the door. I opened the door and there was Dave Batista standing there. I was freaking out because he was there. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, I also wanted to slam the door and lock it but when I did try to slam the door he stopped me. I told him to go and he told me that I was his and not Randy's. I started praying and wishing someone, anyone would walk by and noticed Dave harassing me. Shawn Michaels came to my rescue, he chased him away and I closed the door and locked it after he told me to." replied Deanna as she told her story to everyone in the locker room.

Trish, Amy and Jay were all freaked out and upset about it while Adam and Randy were pissed off and upset about what just happened. "Randy lets go and find Dave Batista." said Adam as he looked at Randy with hatred in his eyes. "Okay Adam." said Randy as he too had hatred in his eyes. "Adam, Randy don't please I'm begging you both, don't do it not here." said Deanna as she begged and pleaed with both Randy and Adam. "Dee is right Adam, don't do it here, out in the parking lot fine but not in the arena." said Amy as she tried to help Dee in convincing Adam and Randy to wait and do it some where else. "Fine I'll wait." said Randy through clenched teeth. Dee was worried along with Trish and Amy. Dave was standing at the door and heard everything that was being said about him. "You'll pay for this Deanna, don't you worry your pretty little head, you bitch." said Dave quietly to himself as he left the locker room door.


	22. A Nightmare

Randy, Adam and Jay left the locker room with the three girls. All six WWE superstars walked out of the arena and out into the parking lot. Dee was a little nervous because of what had happened earlier at the Women's locker room, Randy noticed that Dee was scared so he walked really close beside her with an arm linked with her's. "It's okay Dee, Dave's not going to do anything to you with your two brothers and myself here." said Randy as he tried to reassure her that nothing was going to happen. "Are you sure?" asked Deanna as she felt like someone was watching her. "I'm sure, we're almost to the car so you don't have to worry about anything." replied Randy as they continued to walk towards his car. Dee stopped all of a sudden causing Randy to stop too. "What Dee, what's wrong?" asked Randy as he looked at Deanna who looked really ill or spooked all of a sudden. Dee looked behind her and there stood Dave Batista with an evil grin on his face. 

Dee started screaming her head off as she tried to run away but she couldn't because she remembered Randy was holding her arm with his as she looked beside her it wasn't Randy it was Dave who was there beside her. Randy heard Deanna screaming and he quickly called Adam to come upstairs with the spare key so they could wake Deanna up. Adam came upstairs quickly after he got the phone call, he quickly opened the door and both guys ran in. "Deanna wake up." yelled Adam as he shook her gently. "Dee honey wake up it's Randy." said Randy as he turned on the light while Adam continued to wake Dee. Dee opened her eyes quickly and let out a scream but Adam placed his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake anyone else up but it was probably already too late for that. Someone knocked on the door. Randy walked over to the door and opened it, there stood Rey Mysterio and Shawn Michaels both.

"Is everything okay we both heard screaming so we ran out of our rooms and that's when we realized it was coming from here." said Shawn with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah Dee just had a nightmare that's all." replied Randy as he looked back towards the bed where Dee was, "Is she she going to be okay?" asked Rey with a worried look on his face. "Yeah she's going to be okay, now that Adam and I are here." replied Randy as he reassured both Shawn and Rey that Dee was going to be okay. "Okay then Randy we'll see you later then." said Rey as he was just starting to walk away to head back to his hotel room. "Bye Rey, oh Shawn thanks for coming to Deanna's rescue tonight at the arena, Adam and I really appreciate it." said Randy. "No problem man." said Shawn as both him and Rey left to go back to their rooms again.

"Where's Dave, I have to hide I don't want him to get me." cried Dee as she tried to get out of bed. "Slow down Dee, Dave is not here and he's not going to get you either, you're safe Randy and I are here now so don't worry about a thing." said Adam as he pulled Deanna into a hug and held her. "Randy I want you to stay here tonight with my sister, I don't want to leave her here alone." said Adam as he was worried about Dee's safety. "I'll keep her safe don't worry no one and I mean no one will ever try to hurt her because if they do they'll pay dearly because I love your sister with all my heart." said Randy as he walked over towards the bed where Deanna and Adam were sitting. Dee was shaking like a leaf because she was still scared of her bad dream and because she was cold. "Dee calm down I've got you no one's going to hurt you, you just had a really bad dream that's all." said Adam as he held Dee still. It was now 1:00 in the morning and Adam and Randy were still with Dee.

"What time did you go to sleep?" asked Adam as he was curious. "I went to bed at 11:15." replied Dee who starting to fall asleep again. Dee opened her eyes again but then they started to close again. "Dee don't fight it, you need your sleep Randy and I are here so you can sleep now." said Adam as he kissed Dee's forehead. After a few minutes Dee's body went limp in Adam's arms, so he knew she was asleep again. Adam carefully got up off of the bed and placed Dee under the blankets then kissed her one last time on the forehead and left. Randy took his pants off and got into bed with Dee and held her as she slept. Randy didn't bother locking the door because Adam did that for him as he left the room so all Randy had to worry about was keeping Dee safe as she slept beside him. Randy fell asleep after an hour of watching Dee sleeping peacefully.


	23. The Next Morning

The next morning Adam and Amy both woke up and looked at each other. "Adam I'm surprise that you're awake right now." said Amy as she sat up in bed. "Why?" asked Adam. "You were gone for about an hour and a half this morning." replied Amy as she looked at Adam, who was now sitting up also. "Yeah well Randy called early this morning about Dee." said Adam as he rubbed his eyes. "What about Dee? Adam what happened to Dee?" asked Amy who started to freak out. "Calm down Ames, she's fine, Randy is with her." replied Adam as he pulled Amy into a hug. "What happen to Dee to cause Randy to call you early in the morning and you flying out of the room like a bat out of hell?" asked Amy as she looked up in Adam's eyes. "Dee had a nightmare about Dave Batista trying to get her." replied Adam as he recalled what happened earlier this morning. 

"She must of been scared out of her mind, poor thing." said Amy as she felt really bad for her best friend. "Yeah she was screaming her head off this morning, it was like she was being murdered or something, Randy freaked and he called me right away so he could get into the room and stop her from screaming and waking everyone up which she did wake up Shawn and Rey with all the screaming." said Adam as he looked down at Amy. "Are you going to call your sister?" asked Amy curiously wondering if Adam was going to call or not. "No I'm going to go up there when I'm done my shower." replied Adam as he let Amy go so he could get up and take his shower. "Maybe I'll call her myself." said Amy as she reached for her cellphone that was laying on the night stand beside Adam's side of the bed. "No you're going to take a shower with me then the two of us are going to go upstairs together to see Deanna." said Adam as he threw the blankets off of himself and got up off the bed.

Adam started to drag Amy off of the bed until she slapped his hand. "What?" asked Adam as he laughed. "I can manage to get up off the bed without your help Mr. Pushy." replied Amy as she then burst into giggles. "Mr. Pushy, eh?" asked Adam as he tackled Amy onto the bed. "That was so not Canadian EH?" laughed Amy as she tried to get away from Adam. "Amy do me a small favour and start the shower for us please." said Adam nicely. "Ok Adam, I'm doing it only because you said please." said Amy as she kissed Adam on the forehead.

Amy started the shower like she was told to do and after about a minute or so Adam joined her. Adam and Amy showered and got out so they could get dressed and go upstairs. After about fifteen minutes they were both dressed and were packing up their stuff since the WWE had some time off untill their next show which was in 2 days. After Adam and Amy were done packing their stuff up they went upstairs to check in on Dee.


	24. Big Brother Checks On Baby Sister

Randy was up for a while now but Dee was still asleep. Randy thought about leaving so he could go and get showered and changed and then pack up but he figured that he can wait until someone like Jay, Trish, Adam or Amy came to take over watching Dee. The door opened and in walkedAdam and Amy both. "Hey Randy." said Adam as he walked closer towards the bed where Randy and Dee were. "Hey." said Randy quietly so he didn't wake up Dee yet since she woke up again with another bad dream. 

"It's 8:00 in the morning and she's still a sleep I see." said Adam as he sat on the foot of the bed. "She was awake again around 4:00 this morning with another bad dream but she didn't scream like she did the first time so maybe she's finally getting over the bad dreams." said Randy as he got up off the bed carefully and quietly. "I need to get some coffee, anyone want one?" asked Amy as she was just opening the door to leave. "Sure, I would love one." replied Adam quietly. "Me too please." said Randy as he walked towards the door. "Randy are you going to behere when I get back?" asked Amy. "I should be, if not I'll be back shortly after I shower, change and pack my stuff." replied Randy as he and Amy walked out the door.

Adam sat on the bed and watched Dee sleep for a bit before trying to wake her so she could get ready to leave. Adam got up and grabbed Dee's clothes for her and placed them on the chair, he then grabbed the other clothes and stuff and placed them into the bag.

Amy came back shortly after Adam got Dee's stuff packed, Amy handed Adam his coffee to him. "Are you going to wake her?" asked Amy as she looked over at Dee on the bed asleep still. "Yeah, I'm just about ready to wake her." replied Adam as he walked over towards the side of the bed that Dee was sleeping on. "Dee wake up." said Adam softly as he nudged her gently to wake up. Dee slowly opened her eyes but then she closed them again so she could go back to sleep. "Dee you need to wake up, we're leaving today remember." said Adam as he nudged Dee again. "Go away, I'm tired, let me sleep." said Dee as she was mumbling.

Randy came back like he said he would and put his bags down on the floor by the door as he walked into the hotel room. "She's still not up yet?" asked Randy. "She's sorta talking, well mumbling is more like it, so I figure it's just a matter of minutes and she'll be up." replied Adam. "Only because you're bugging her." said Amy as she looked at Adam. Dee started to slowly wake up. "For crying out loud, I'm trying to sleep here." said Dee as she looked at her brother half annoyed and half asleep.


	25. Leaving The Hotel

After about an hour Deanna got up and walked towards the bathroom to have her shower. "Adam where is your is your sister's clothes, she forgot to bring them with her when she left us to have her shower." asked Amy. "Right here." replied Adam as he pointed to them. Amy grabbed them and brought them to the bathroom. Amy then knocked on the door and waited for Deanna to open the door. Dee opened the door a bit, just enough to poke her head out to see who was at the door. "Are you forgetting something?" asked Amy as she laughed. "Oh shit I forgot my clothes." replied Dee as she cursed out loud. "Here you go." said Amy as she handed the clothes to Dee. "Thank you so much Ames, I really appreciate this." said Deanna as she took her clothes from Amy. "No problem Dee, just hurry up because your brother is almost ready to go and we all know what your brother is like if we don't leave on time." said Amy as she laughed. "No kidding, I'll be quick." said Deanna as she laughed and closed the door. 

Deanna finally got out of the shower and dried off with her towel, as she was doing that she remembered about the nightmare she had. "What is wrong with me? Why was I having a nightmare about Dave Batista when I could have been having a wonderful dream about Randy Orton?" aske Dee quietly to herself. Deanna finished drying off and quickly got dressed. "Dee hurry up." yelled Adam as he grabbed his bags and placed them over his shoulder. Deanna walked out of the bathroom with her stuff and placed them into her bag. "Come on slow poke." said Adam as he looked at Deanna grabbing her bag and placing it over her shoulder. "Let me take your bag for you." said Randy as he started to remove the bag from Deanna's shoulder. "Will the two of you get your asses going already." said Adam who was complaining about the time as always. "Bite me Adam." said Deanna as she shoved past her big brother. "Bitch." said Adam as he was still in the room while Dee just walked into the hallway. "Adam watch your mouth." said Amy as she gave a look of disgust. Adam kept his mouth shut as he walked out into the hallway. Randy followed closing the door behind him. Amy, Deanna, Adam and Randy all began to walk down the hallway towards the elevators and waited.


	26. Feelings Of Being Followed

Adam, Randy, Jay, Amy, Trish and Deanna were finally on the road to the next city that they had to go to. Randy and Adam were talking to each other while Trish did her nails, Jay was sleeping and Amy and Deann were in the front chatting among themselves quietly as Amy drove for a bit. "Hey Dee what are you doing?" asked Adam as he noticed his sister with a pen. "I'm writing." replied Deanna as she wrote down the thought she had. "I see." said Adam as he tried taking a peek at what Dee was writing. Deanna bopped her brother on the head with the notebook and told him to mind his business. Randy, Amy and Trish all laughed at Adam. "That's not funny you guys." cried Adam as he kinda laughed as well. "Somebody poke Jay now, his snoring is getting a little annoying right now." said Amy as she looked back at the back seat throught the rearview mirror. "Let me." said Deanna as she undid her belt and turned around in the front seat and reached over with her notebook and smacked Jay in the head with it. 

Jay woke up quickly after that. "What? Who hit me?" asked Jay a little dazed and confused. "I did now shut up and stop snoring already." said Dee as she started to slowly sit back down in her seat and put on her seatbelt again. Everyone laughed at Jay this time. "I wasn't snoring." said Jay. "Like hell you weren't." said Dee as she tried to mock her brother's snoring. Everyone started to crack up laughing again. "Good job Dee." said Amy as she wiped her eyes. "I thought so." said Deanna as she went back to writing again. "If you go back to sleep and start snoring again Jay I'll make sure Deanna throws something at you the next time." said Amy as she continued driving. "Don't feel bad bro she already bopped me in the head with the notebook because I was trying to take a peek at what she was writing." said Adam as he looked at his younger brother and laughed. Dee stopped writing for a bit and looked outside watching the houses and trees go by as they drove pass them.

Deanna looked behind them at the car that was following them, Dee swore it was Dave Batista in the car. "Dee what are you looking at?" asked Adam as he turned around and looked at the car behind them. "Dee it's not Dave relax." said Adam as he tried to reassure her that Dave was not following them. "Are you sure?" asked Dee. "I'm positive sis, I'll prove it, Ames pull over for a second please." said Adam as he was determine to prove to Dee that Dave wasn't in the car behind them.

Amy pulled over and Dee watched the car go by and sure enough Adam was right there was no Dave Batista in the car.


	27. In Love & Left Out

Everyone got out of the SUV to stretch their legs for abit shortly after arriving to a hotel they were going to stay at for the night, which was only an hour or two away from the next city they were going to. Randy and Adam went to go and get some rooms for them while Amy, Deanna, Jay and Trish grabbed some bags out of the SUV. Randy and Adam came back to the SUV to help the others with the stuff that was needed for the night. 

"Deanna let me trade you bags." said Adam as he handed over the smaller and much lighter bag to his sister. "I can handle it." said Deanna as she tried to lift the bag so she could carry it on her shoulder. "Holy shit, what the hell is in this bag?" asked Deanna as she quickly dropped the bag and took the bag that Adam offered her. "I told you I trade you bags." laughed Adam as he picked up the bag and placed it over his shoulder. "Adam is that your bag of stuff?" asked Deanna. "Yeah and it also has Amy's stuff in it too." replied Adam as he laughed again. Randy, Amy, Trish and Jay began to laugh also.

"Oh sure laugh it up why don't ya." said Deanna as she started to walk away from the group and headed towards the rooms that they were going to be staying in. "Dee wait up will ya?" asked Randy as he ran after her. "Why?" asked Deanna. Randy just looked at Deanna and shook his head. Randy and Deanna walked up to the door of one of the rooms and waited for the rest to catch up. Adam Jay, Trish and Amy finally made it to the rooms with their stuff in hand. Adam handed Amy the one key so Amy and the other two ladies could go into their room while the guys had the other room. Amy opened the door after she unlocked it and the girls walked into the room and placed their stuff on the floor.

There was a knock on the door and Amy answered it. There stood Adam in just his pants. "Adam what's wrong?" asked Amy curiously. "Nothing I just wanted to see you." replied Adam. Jay came over to see Trish shortly after Adam showed up. Deanna sat on the bed and waited for Randy to show next but he never did so Adam and Jay left to go back to their room to go to bed. Deanna got up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. Dee walked out of the bathroom shortly after she walked in. "Deanna you alright?" asked Trish as she noticed Deanna was looking down at the floor like she was lost. "Yeah." replied Deanna as she quickly grabbed her pillow and blanket and laid down on the floor with them.

Trish and Amy just looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. "I think she's upset because Randy didn't come over like Adam and Jay did." whispered Trish quietly so Deanna couldn't hear. "She really loves him." said Amy quietly as she felt sorry for Deanna. "Maybe we should go over and get Randy so she'll feel better." said Trish. "I'll go." said Amy as she got up and walked towards the door and opened it quietly. Amy knocked on the door to the guys' room and Adam opened the door. "Ames, what's up?" asked Adam. "Randy better be up that's what." replied Amy as she looked into Adam's eyes.

"Why?" asked Adam. "Your sister is really upset that Randy never came over to say goodnight like you and Jay did." replied Amy. "Oh shit, I feel really bad now because Jay and I never said anything to Deanna either." said Adam as he walked over to Jay and told him what they forgot to do. Jay looked over at Randy who was sleeping on the couch. "Randy, Randy." called Jay. "What?" asked Randy as he opened his eyes. "You better go next door now." said Jay as he got up off the bed and walked over to where Adam and Amy were standing. Randy finally got up and put on his sweat pants before going over next door.

When Amy opened the door she noticed Trish had been in the shower because it was steamy in the room. "I needed to take a shower to help me sleep." said Trish as she looked up at Amy as she walked into the room. "Adam, Jay and Randy are coming over in a second." said Amy as she sat down on the chair by the door. Adam, Jay and Randy came over shortly after Amy left their room. "Where's Deanna?" asked Adam curiously as he looked over at the couch and noticed she wasn't there. "She's on the floor beside my bed." replied Amy as she pointed towards her bed. Adam walked over to check on her to see if she's okay and asleep. Adam noticed that her eyes were closed so he quietly told his sister that he loved her and kissed her goodnight on the top of her head.

Jay then did the same thing as Adam and left to go back to his room. Randy felt bad that he never came over so he went over to where Deanna was laying on the floor and whispered in her ear that he was sorry and that he loved her. Randy then picked Deanna up in his arms while Amy grabbed Dee's blanket and pillow and carried them to the couch. Randy placed Dee on the couch carefully and covered her up again before kissing her on the cheek. "Make sure to tell her that I was here." said Randy. "We will, goodnight Randy." said Trish. "Goodnight." said Randy as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.


End file.
